


Promise

by ssJono



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cabin, Cute, Fluff, M/M, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssJono/pseuds/ssJono
Summary: Andrew surprises Neil.





	Promise

Neil was rather unimpressed by Andrew’s silence. It was almost sullen the way he’d told Neil to pack a bag for a week before throwing his own in the car. The drive had been painfully quiet nothing but the hum of whatever music Andrew deemed satisfactory. Not knowing where he was going was nothing new for Neil but it was different now. Journey’s made now had an end point Neil was certain of but this time Andrew kept his lips shut.   
The road turned more rural as they kept going until Neil thought he noticed something familiar. He frowned it couldn’t be, that was surely not what was going on. Turning to his boyfriend he opened his mouth to speak but Andrew beat him to it, “No questions.”  
Neil pouted, an unbecoming look if there ever was one, but he didn’t care. The drive didn’t last much longer as Neil’s guess had been right. They were at the cabin. Andrew said nothing as he jumped out to get the key before they headed up to where they were staying. Neil turned to Andrew but Andrew pressed a finger to his lips, “Inside.”   
Neil nodded and grabbed his back from the trunk. Shivers ran down his neck as Neil remembered the last time he was here. What he’d just had done, almost two years ago now, but that hadn’t stopped the nightmares from putting in occasional features. Opening the door the Neil saw nothing had changed. Just like he remembered it. Spacious, open and rather cosy. Neil smiled pushing the scars on his cheeks up. Andrew dumped the bags by the door and turned to Neil.   
“Why?” Neil finally said.  
“Don’t ask stupid questions,” Andrew said rather unimpressed. But there was a spark in those eyes Neil loved so much. Something deep and burning that was so rare for others to see but here Neil was seeing it for what felt like the millionth time.   
“It’s not stupid,” Neil shook his head, “I don’t know why we’re here Andrew.”   
“Because I thought it might be nice,” Andrew shrugged as if that was something he did often, “Besides you need a break.”   
Neil felt like his heart might burst but that was fanciful and fantastical, it wasn’t a fairy tale. Andrew wasn’t a prince, he was just Andrew. The man who would tear down walls for him, the one who stood in Riko’s way, the one who booked a week in a cabin? That didn’t seem to fit. Neil looked around the cabin and back at Andrew. A rare smile turned up the blonde boy’s lips and he offered a hand to Neil. Tentatively Neil took it and allowed Andrew to lead him to the couch. Taking a seat together Andrew motioned Neil closer.   
For a moment everything felt very surreal as Andrew opened his arms and allowed Neil to snuggle up against his chest. Resting his head there was one of Neil’s favourite things, firm yet soft, just the comfort he needed. But it had taken a long while to get to this level of comfort and it was still new territory for them both. Neil whispered into his chest, “Is this okay?”   
“Yes,” Andrew breathed, “Very.”   
“Andrew-,” Neil started but Andrew chuckled beneath him cutting him off.  
“You can’t help yourself can you?”   
“When have I ever?”  
“This is true,” Andrew smiled out of Neil’s eye line but he could hear it in his voice. The way his lips would be turned up but not all the way because he didn’t want to dare seem actually happy. But content could be Andrew’s way quite easily. Neil rested a hand on Andrew’s knee, a gentle gesture that used to have Andrew seizing up but now he seemed happier for it. Lips brushed against Neil’s ear and he felt his cheeks blossom with a scarlet that would put roses to shame.   
“Andrew,” Neil murmured, “Why are we here?”   
“Because I wanted to be alone with you,” Andrew said his voice coming so close to Neil’s ear he shivered, “Every moment with you is better than the last and I hate you more every day for it. I never deserved this, never. But you don’t even look away, you see every inch of me and don’t run scared. People have never felt worth it, when you’ve been through enough you learn that everyone is dangerous. But the only danger you pose is to the heart I thought I got rid of, so don’t you dare break it. Or I will break you.”   
He pressed his lips to Neil’s forehead and Neil just sat. The words were burning through everything he thought he knew about Andrew but somehow fitted like a long lost jigsaw at the same time. This was Andrew’s way, the only way he knew, that he loved Neil. That he didn’t want to get hurt from him. Neil turned to look at his face, and lifted a hand to hover by his cheek. With an insurmountably small nod Andrew assented to the contact and Neil let his hand fall against his cheek. Andrew never had stubble Neil noticed so his skin was smooth and soft beneath his fingers.  
“I won’t break your heart, I promise.”   
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Andrew said though his eyes never left Neil’s.   
“I will keep this one,” Neil whispered letting himself drift closer closing the distance between them. Andrew rolled his eyes as Neil’s intentions became clearer.  
“You aren’t cute or subtle,” Andrew smirked.  
“I don’t have to be,” Neil grinned, “Yes or no?”   
Andrew didn’t reply with his voice but his lips were definitely involved. They were fire against his trying to burn away every feeling until he was left with nothing else. Neil pressed his hands onto the couch behind Andrew keeping them away until he wanted more. Or if he didn’t, then that was fine. Neil could take that. He would take anything. Andrew moved Neil’s hands onto his body, letting them roam up and down his chest taking in details he knew already but suddenly had an urge to be reacquainted with.   
Andrew drew back.   
Both of them were panting but neither seemed ready to stop. Neil’s hands were scrunched into Andrew’s t-shirt and Andrew slowly removed them. Neil shifted back putting space back between them, the space Andrew needed. Neil smiled at him from the other end of the couch and Andrew rolled his eyes again, it was a miracle Neil thought that his eyes didn’t end up stuck the amount of eye rolling he did. Then slowly Andrew reached out his hand and Neil put his into it. This was it, the tenderness neither of them expected from the other but here it was. Two boys with arm bands sitting holding hands and Neil was sure from that moment that he wasn’t screwed, he was complete.


End file.
